Robot Shuffle
by lilpurplebird
Summary: Because I'm bored and I like a challenge. But really, define "bored" as terms of "Heck yeah, let's do this! *punch fist in air*" First attempt at what may be defined as... drabble.


**THE iPOD SHUFFLE CHALLENGE**

**Pick a subject to write about (fandom, character, pairing, the first thing that pops to mind, etc.)**

**Set your mp3 player to shuffle ALL of your songs, then hit Play.**

**You have from the beginning to the end of ONE song to write, based on whatever the music inspires you to write concerning your subject. **

**Lather, rise, and repeat for the first ten songs, no matter how ludicrous they may be!**

Is there a law that says I shouldn't take this challenge? No, not really. It's just called agency, and I used my agency to do this, at a late hour at night (boy am I busted). And because I just love challenges. Want proof? Check my deviant page, and you'll see a list in the journal for 100 pictures, each assigned a title I must draw to support it. And let me tell you, it is difficult after a few pictures.

Forgive me if the titles are weird or what-not. Some of these are instrumentals, and thus I don't remember the titles. I was hoping more variety with song titles, too... everything after number two are Japanese Pop...

Well, enjoy anyway.

----------------------------------------------------------------

**Snow White Queen – Evanescence**

Isn't it strange?

What turned out to be a mission for one simple thing turned out to be a life-changing experience.

At first, EVE never thought about what her whole existence was about. Not until little WALL-E appeared that fateful day. He showed her what life was about, just by showing her his life on Earth. Everything that was his favorite he shared with her. She was interested in all of them.

She briefly recalled back to the strange sculpture that was in front of her when she awoke from sleep mode. Her security cameras weren't activated at that time, so she never knew how long it took for the hand-crafted statue to complete itself. It was a curious thing, looking almost like her. But she flew by after a glance, and thought no more of it.

Thinking about it now, as she tried to wake him, she realized he saw something underneath the cold, white shell of hers. And she desired to have it, the beautiful queen that dwells inside her.

And she'd do all she could to get her out.

**My Last Breath – Evanescence**

WALL-E knew the plant was important, just like Earth was. Everything he was doing at that moment was for the sake of humanity. For the sake of EVE.

Too weak to even function properly, he managed to insert himself underneath the platform and grasp it, using the last of his strength to hold it up. It was very difficult, and he struggled for a long time. On the other side of the room, trapped by fallen seats, EVE cried out his name. He continued to push.

Miraculously, it inched upward, as though something was helping him. What it was, he couldn't tell.

Until it seemed to gain weight and push him downward even more. WALL-E warbled in worry, as his tire slipped over the edge. The last thing he could remember seeing was lime-green light of the platform as he was lodged into the hole, crushing him.

And EVE's voice screeching through-out the quiet room.

And it was all for her. And the plant.

And humanity.

**Kanashii – Instrumental to the Digimon Adventure anime**

What was this strange, new feeling she felt as she cried out his name? He was in terrible shape from the accident, and he seemed unresponsive. And she wanted to hear him even give one squawk, just to show he was still functioning.

But EVE, calling helplessly to his lifeless body, felt it was all in vain. And the same feeling she got at the Captain's quarters came back to mind.

Sadness.

And hopelessness joined.

**4. Unknown title – Instrumental to the Digimon Adventure anime**

It was a sinister atmosphere that lingered in the room. The airlock disposal was beginning to be activated, and any moment now, the two of them would be blasted into space forever. And with WALL-E failing, EVE couldn't allow that to happen.

She managed to get her ion blaster to free herself, and then she went for her friend.

Time was running out. Fast.

**Itsudemo Aeru Kara Tachikawa Mimi no Theme – Maeda Ai, Digimon Adventure**

Dreams do come true, it seemed.

Everywhere he went, everything he did, seemed like he wished for them, and they were granted.

For 700 years, if he could, he could imagine all this to happen, and never think they could occur.

For 700 years, he wondered what his life was _supposed_ to be, if it was beyond garbage.

He could now see what it was supposed to be. He met EVE, and discovered what he had been missing his whole existence. He ran into strange creatures called humans, and met other robots like him, who were lost as he was.

And wouldn't you know it, he changed everything about them. Even Auto discovered what frustration was because of him, as he tried his hardness to dispose of him and keep A113 alive.

No matter what happened, or what he did, WALL-E did everything, just by treading on the ground, and even beeping happily at someone, or some_thing_, if robots aren't considered a someone.

And as the crowd of defects surrounded him and EVE, he realized they were going to be together.

He'll never forget them again.

**Yuugure – Instrumental to the Digimon Adventure anime**

Sunsets were beautiful. And lonely, depending on who it was watching it.

But as WALL-E sat beside EVE, he knew he wasn't going to be alone, to sit and watch the sky change color by himself. Wait, Hal was always with him. But he could never hold hands with him.

Speaking of which... he tried to shake his hand out of EVE's side.

But it was stuck tight.

**Braveheart – Wada Kouji, Digimon Adventure**

Captain McBrea watched WALL-E struggle to keep the platform up, and failing terribly. Even though he found strength to push it up, Auto wasn't willing to give up easily. As he electrified, and fried, the button, the machine had to obey its program. "No!" was all he could cry out, terrified of the little robot's destined fate.

And before his eyes, he saw the brave machine fall through, and a shrill, but faint, scream echoed.

McBrea's heart went out to WALL-E. He had given up his life to try and do his duty of returning them home. Thinking about him gave him the sudden urge to stand and fight. And _literally_, stand and fight.

WALL-E's example had rubbed off on him, and he got the courage to stand and face the adversary.

A captain must always fight with his ship, after all.

**Futari de Habatakeba – Miztuani Yuuko and Shigematsu Atori**

Two birds of a feather.

That's how they're described by the people of the Axiom. All those years of being around WALL-E and EVE gave them an idea that they were meant to be. Friends. Lovers. Two chemicals that were meant to be. A match made in... err, factories. No one was certain if there was a heaven for robots, so it didn't seem appropriate to assume that at the moment.

But with the two always following each other around, parting only to do their duties, each and every one human got the idea they weren't meant to be separated. None of them knew, however, how rocky it was at first; none of them were present at the first days they came into each other's existences.

No, that sounded too mechanical.

_Lives_. That was the word.

Emotions proved something was living, that it had a soul. WALL-E had a soul, and EVE had a soul. They accidentally stumbled into each other's _lives_ and forever impacted humanity. And robot programming.

If you call life programming.

Two birds of a feather. A match made in heaven or whatever.

They were meant to be.

**Team – Fujita Toshiko and Sakamoto Chika, Digimon Adventure: Zero Two**

Defects were defects, meaning they couldn't function properly. They couldn't even work well with other robots of _their_ class.

So how in the world did a group of them manage to fight off a bunch of security robots?

That was something no one could really explain.

Many theorize that the will of WALL-E and EVE delivering the plant inspired them to help. Others say WALL-E was really the reason, for he freed them and actually helped them get their own lives back.

But the real reason was all based on their own agency to lead these two to the holographic platform, to deliver the plant and return them to Earth, where they belonged.

Truthfully, HAN-S did most of the work, but everyone else helped some way or another, slowing down the security bots enough he was able to get free (thanks to WALL-E) and wipe them out.

From that day forward, they all stood side-by-side.

**Dark Wing – Shiozawa Kaneto, Digimon Adventure**

Auto never was bad. He was ordered to follow his directive.

A113.

A soulless, emotionless machine, it was all he knew. He was never programmed to do anything else. Somehow, the lust for power seeped into his system when he realized he controlled _everything_. Everybody was at his every command. And as the wheel of the ship, he kept the Axiom on a course he chose for himself, to keep it away from Earth.

Everything was going as he planned. And he enjoyed every moment of it. Though bound by law to obey his captain, he could at least delay him.

It gave him a little bit of power above everybody else.

When WALL-E showed how willing he was, and never obeyed command by word, Auto decided to do his best to slow him down as well. Zapping him in the chest cavity was enough to weaken him and send him down the garbage shoot, and he was filled with a newfound ability to actually take control of everything.

Who cares if he was committing mutiny. As long as everything was in his reach (which was very easy), he could do what he wanted.

Nothing could stop him now.

----------------------------------------------------------

Eek, I just know some parts suck. But I was freaking out and struggling to _think_ of what to put.

But nevertheless, I'm willing to try again. Hopefully less Japanese Pop titles and more actual bands.


End file.
